Get Out Alive
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: A zombie apocalypse was hard enough for the group. But an unplaned pregnancy between Rochelle and Nick wasn't going to make things any easier for them, as they try there hardest to survive and escape the cruel apocalypse.
1. The news

_**Random Left 4 dead fic, contains NickXRochelle…I kind of want to give this fic a more realistic feel so ammo and guns etc aren't as easy to come by. I do not own Left 4 dead, enjoy. Also SLIGHT Sexual themes in this chapter, not smut I promise. Enjoy~!**_

Nick's breathing labored as he ran through the water filled grounds, cursing not so quietly as every now and then he would peer down at his suit, not pleased with the muddy stains, or that fact he was just recently puked on by a boomer. Of all the freaking things zombies had to mutated into, ones that spit acid, cry, a zombie hulk and some one-armed hillbilly why did the world hate him so much to make a puking fat one.

"Fucking Boomer." He swore yet again fallowing the other three survivors he had met and unwillingly when along with. There was Coach, the cheeseburger lover, Rochelle the reporter and lastly his least favorite of them all Ellis…he was just freaking Ellis!

Shooting another zombie in the head with the set of double pistols he armed himself with he fit of swearing was cut off.

"Hunter!" Cried Ellis as instantly a black hooded figured leaped from the thick bushes and let out a shriek as in pounced right onto Ellis. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" he howled in fear as the Hunter clawed away at the mechanic.

Nick quickly raised his pistols at the infected and as if one cue it died letting out its high pitched cry of death. Nick raised his eye brow as Coach helped Ellis help. He didn't recall pulling the trigger that fast, and he knew when he pulled a trigger.

"Nice shooting, Nick." Mused Ellis happily getting to his feet then downed what was left of the pills he had with him.

Nick cleared his throat, Christ it's been forever since he drank some kind of liquid. His mouth and throat felt like he been eating sand and dirt. "That wasn't me…" he confessed as there was the click of Rochelle reloading her hunter rifle, the three men turned to her.

The former reporter smiled a cocky grin. "That was mine." She explained as the three others were clearly impressed. When they met Rochelle wasn't the best shot and often struggled with using a gun at far range.

"Well look a little miss sharp shooter, hell you could be like the snipers in the movies now!" The curly haired man exclaimed happily, slapping his thigh.

Rochelle laughed sweetly as she finished reloading. "Well I don't know about that." She said modestly tucking a loose strain of hair behind her ear. "I just had some good teachers."

The conman had to confessed, Rochelle gun skills had improved greatly over the course of time they had spend together. In the moment of everyone being quiet impressed Nick eyes spotted something. "Ellis-"he started as the hat wearing man looked at him. "Where's your health pack?" Nick asked as Ellis smiled nervously.

"I…uhh…" he stuttered as Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Ellis." He grumbled, feeling like a mother about to lecture there son.

"Well remember when we found that Witch?"

"Yes."

"And she was in the way?"

"Uh-huh."

"So someone had to crown her?"

"Go on."

"And I accidently startled her."

"Okay."

"I sort of dropped it in the flames by mistake after Coach shot that gas can…" The mechanic replied sheepishly. Nick glared daggers at Ellis as he clenched his fists, desperately fighting the urge to sock it to his fellow survivor. "Sorry?" That had wearing man added nervously.

"For god sake's Ellis. Do you even know how freaking rare health packs are nowadays!" he snapped at him, supplies such as ammo, guns, pills and even basic stuff such as food and even toilet paper were becoming harder and harder to find, the apocalypse had lasted so long it seemed to be the norm. Seems like forever since Nick played a decent game of cards, he traded a deck of cards for a shotgun so long ago, no like any of his fellow teammates could beat him anyway, he knew all the tricks of the trades when it came to any form of cards.

"I'm sorry man, I-I just panicked-"

"Panicking doesn't get you supplies!"

Rochelle sighed as she stepped in between the two arguing men, her hands on her hips and an annoyed glance in her eyes. "And fighting like this doesn't help anyone!" she spoke up as the two men slowly became quiet, although still exchanging hatful and annoyed glances at each other. "We got better things to do then fight amongst ourselves." She said sternly as Nick crossed his arms, his glare although not as sharp as it formally was it was still there, with a sigh he turned around and went on ahead.

"Whatever…" he grumbled briskly taking off.

"Safe house ahead!" Called Coach as Nick eyes lit up upon seeing the rusty metal door.

"It's about fucking time!" Christ it seemed like forever since he saw a safe house, they been traveling for about a good couple of weeks in search of one, normally it only took hours but safe hours were farer and farer about nowadays. The group recently started to find abandon houses and make a little base there until they were ready to make there next move. And right now that was find the god damned military and get the fuck away from these zombies.

Nick ran on ahead, he could almost kiss the door if it wasn't covered in mold and blood. With a swift pull the door openly instantly, he rushed inside and plopped onto the floor. "Chris, it seems like forever since I been in one of these!" he exclaimed, his legs felt so sore from the extra long journey to get here.

Coach walked over to a rusty looking sink and turned the silver and rust colored knobs. Cold water streamed out as well as a grin and Coach's face. "Now were talking!" he cried happily splashing cold water onto his face then began to fill up a water bottle. "Never though I would be so happy about drinking something other than cola." He joked merrily.

"Well looky, looky." Ellis mused opening a rather large foot locker and reveal seven bright red health packs. "Aren't we lucky?" he mused stuffing his backpack with them.

Nick eyes peered over to the washrooms, there was a small and rather cramped shower. He smiled as if he was a child again about to open Christmas presents If a sink worked the showers should too. He longed for a shower, hot or cold it didn't matter he was fed up with bathing in lakes, rivers and oceans. His merriment was cut short when he noticed the absent of Rochelle, getting up from the floor he looked at Coach and Ellis.

"Where's Ro?" he asked.

"I-I'm coming!" she called fallowing by the sound of vomiting.

"Ro, you alright out there?" called Ellis as Rochelle finally got inside the safe house, wiping specks of vomit off from her face.

"I'm fine, just the smell." She reassured. "You never get used to the smell." She chuckled dryly. "So this place look alright?" Rochelle asked as she looked around the safe house.

"Its got working plumping and its pretty well stocked." Nick commented reaching into his backpack and pulling out an energy bar he found along the way. He hated this over priced health food with a passion and he hated them even more now but it was better than nothing.

"Good thing too, according to this map and the writing on these here walls we got ourselves as LONG journey ahead of us." The former physical education teacher stated laying down a map onto a table. "Longest trip yet…but if that's where the military are at…I'm willing to take that chance."

"Better than my idea, waiting around here and dying." Nick said rolling his eyes. "So how long do you think it will be?"

"Couple of months by the looks of it." Coach mumbled scratching his chin. "Hey Ellis, think you can hot wire a car?"

Ellis scoffed. "Of course I can, one time me and my buddy Keith went to this monster truck show and we when inside one, and I never heard of anyone hot wiring those things so Keith figured why not and then we do it, then-"

"So yes?" scoffed Nick not amused as he crossed his arms at the youngest member of the group.

"Well yeah of course!"

"Then its settled, we spend a few nights gathering up supplies then we leave." Coach ordered using a red marker to mark the map. "Gonna be a long trip, so gather whatever you can." He turned to Ellis. "Ellis, first thing tomorrow you and Nick go find a car to hot wire, stock up on gas while you're at it." Ellis nodded.

"Whatever ya say Coach." He agreed.

"Alright, till then I say we rest up, this might be the last safe house we see in a long, long, long time." The large man replied through a yawn as he stretched. "Showers might be working if the sink does, go wash up I'mma hit the sack for tonight."

Coach lazily walked out of the room into one of the spares.

"I'll keep watch." Ellis offered as he set himself up with a sniper rifle and peered through the safe room bars.

Nick sighed. God it's been such a long fucking hard day. He tossed his backpack of supplies on the ground. He felt Rochelle's hand on his shoulder and smiled slyly yet sweetly at her.

"You know that shower seems pretty good right now." She whispered into his ear, her hot breath against his ear sent tingles up his spine. Throughout their little journey he had grown quiet close to the former producer, she was basically the only one he could stand and dare say he even liked. They had truthfully become closer during their time together as it elevated to acquaints, to good friends then to lovers.

"Couldn't agree more."

Cold jets of water sprayed onto their cold bodies causing goose bumps to appear on their bare naked bodies, but it hardly mattered. Nick hands slithered like a snake stalking its prey up Rochelle's thigh, helping her wrap her long beautifully shaped legs around his waist. Her bare humbled sized breast pressed against his chest as his lips kissed hers in a wild and untamed manner yet there was a hint of gentleman-like gesture as he did.

Any form of bodily fluids were washed down the drain as they continued there passionate manner. Trails of seemingly never ending hickeys decorated their necks. A small moan escaped Rochelle's lip, her arms wrapped around him digging her chipped finger nails into his flesh, but it hardly mattered, they were in the heat of the moment…or at least Nick was.

The conman's was rather surprise she pulled away, noticing the troubled expression on her face.

"Hey, Ro…you alright?" he asked as Rochelle brushed a lock of her dark drenched in ice cold water hair behind her ear.

"Nick…" she said rather weakly, all the lustful joy they were having suddenly vanished like a ghost as he noticed her troubled expression.

"Rochelle?"

"There's something I have to tell you…" she started taking a deep breath, by the looks of it struggling to even look at Nick.

"Go on…." He said helping her unwrapped her legs from him. Rochelle sighing taking yet another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

**Well truth is told I'm kind of just free styling this fic. So please review and any tips would be very helpful! **


	2. Mission

Second chapter, hope you enjoy it. :D

Morning light cracked through the metal bars of the safe room, Ellis loved mornings, he loved to wake up bright and early and tackle the day ahead of him. Also mornings brought back such pleasant memories, his job as a mechanic, breakfast with his buddies and childhood memories of venturing deep into the woods of their backyards.

He smiled to himself as he looked out the safe house door, even with a few zombies roaming around outside, mornings would always make him happy. With a fully loaded automatic shotgun in his gripped he eagerly awaited Nick to wake and search for a car.

Of course no car would compare to Jimmy Gibbs's car, but a car was a car, plus maybe he could spice it up some. The sound of footsteps echoing cause to finally avert his gaze from outside.

"Morning Ro." He greeted as a slow smile spread on her face. Ellis was never one to judge appearance but she looked rather ill and gave off a rather uneasy feeling. The mechanic figured she might be in need of cheering up from last night.

Couples bickered time to time, his parents did when he was young, but it Was heathy to fight, long as no one's getting hurt, after his parents fought they made up, they became happy again and then there laugh it off. Surely things would patch themselves between Nick and Rochelle soon, right?

"Hey…" She greeted, the tone of her voice sounded rather raw and horse, most likely all the puking she was dealing with lately.

"Is Nick up yet?" He asked adjusting his hat as Rochelle shook her head.

"No, he's still sleeping." She muttered a hint if bitterness in her tone.

He didn't quiet learn what the fight between Nick and Rochelle was about, the shower drowned out most of the yelling…all he could really do was be there for them, they were friends after all.

"Should I go wake him up?"

"Don't bother." Rochelle replied, it was then Ellis noticed the sniper rifle in her grip. "I'm coming with you instead."

"You sure everyone's okay with that?" The hat clad man question arching a brow at the former producer.

"I already told Coach and Nick doesn't give a shit." She explained. "You ready? I could use some fresh air."

"Ro, hot wiring a car in a zombie apocalypse, I was born ready!" He boasted.

"Well then, let's get a movie on." She instructed unlocking the steel safe house door.

With the exception of a few lone zombies wandering around it was fairly quiet, and most zombies were to busy eating corpses to notice them.

It took Ellis all the willpower he had to resist the urge to shoot them, yes he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy getting a headshot on a zombie but it kind of sadden him too. He wondered if they would ever just die out, or if it was possible to just kill them all, wipe them off the face of the planet with a couple o' guns and maybe a few axes…

He looked at Rochelle, she seemed off today, and REALLY off…he didn't know what it was though. Rather then have the two of them wander the small town aimlessly he tried to make conversation with her.

"Sure is quiet round here." He commented as the producer gave a shrug.

"Guess so…" She replied in a bland manner.

He cleared his throat. "This might be an easy job."

"Don't jinx it."

Finally deciding he couldn't take this eerie mood between them anymore, he had to learn what was troubling her.

"So…Uhh…" He started awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Everything fine between you and Nick?"

Rochelle's eye brows rose as he glanced at the mechanic uneasily. "Yeah…" She responded. "Why?"

"Well, i-it's just, I heard you and Nick having a bit of a spat-"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Rochelle, her face changed from shock to anger in the blink of eye. "How much did you here?" She demanded.

"I-I didn't hear much, shower drowned out most of it." He stuttered. "Just a bunch of shouting."

"Were you eavesdropping?!" She asked angrily. "What goes on between me and Nick is none of your fucking business!" She snapped.

Ellis was a little taken back, it was rare for Rochelle to lose her tempter like that, she could be stern and often dealt with fights among there group, she had this motherly kindness about her that he and everyone grown to admire, but now it seemed all that was drained from her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried bout you Ro…you been pretty down in the dumps lately…" He confessed. Rochelle frown sadly.

"Sorry sweetie, I been on edge lately…"

Ellis sighed, although he knew she meant it full heartily but it…it was like she changed.

"Yeah…" He said dryly. "It's fine." He reassured his friend.

There was a long pause, neither of them saying anything to the other.

"Hey, Ellis."

The curly haired man turned his head to see Rochelle with the axe she usually kept on her back with a strap, a silly grin on her face as she looked at him.

"Axe me a question, I dare you."

And with this he let out a loud and proud laugh, he slapped his thigh in gleeful delight to her little joke. He remembered the first time she made that joke, him, her, Coach and Nick were on top of a burning roof of a hotel, there were some pistols, a crowbar and an axe. Rochelle chose the axe and made that little joke to break the ice.

"Oh Ro!" He exclaimed though laughter. They exchange a moment of smiles before a crying sound broke the quietness.

"Witch…" They both said breathlessly at the same time, they both knew what the every single infected sounded like, every howl, cough, gurgle, squeal, grunt, laugh, battle cry and whimper, they knew them all…maybe more than CEDA.

"You got a gas can or something on ya?" The overalls clad man asked as Rochelle shook her head.

"Can't waste gas, or ammo…and I don't want you risking your life to try to crown her." She peered down the scope of her rifle. "She's a decent length away from us, here take a look." she offered hanging him her gun.

Yup, there was a Witch, she sobbed endlessly as she wandered through the streets, he knew about Witches, they all did, harmless looking enough aside from there claws and there sobbing made them look harmless but there were a force to be reckon with. Dangerous things, they spend many hours having to look for medical supplies to treat a group member after they been attacked.

"Got it, no guns, no fire just be sneaky like a ninja." He agreed watching the Witch wander aimlessly. He was about to hand the gun back until something caught his attention.

"Holy shit, Ro check this out." He told her handing her the rifle.

"No freaking way!" She rasped as Ellis took the gun again and peered down, he couldn't believe there luck.

A black car, some real fancy high class kind rich folks would drive, enough room for all of them, and to make matters better….

The keys were resting peacefully in the front seat.

"Now we're talking!" He cried happily handing the rifle back to Rochelle again. "First the well stocked safe house then this!"

Rochelle then sported a troubled looked on her face. "That Witch though…" She whispered concern. "You know how dangerous they are."

"Ro, when are we going to get another chance like this one?" He asked. "Keys already inside the damn car, that's less of a risk then the alarm or horn going off when hot wiring."

Rochelle peered down the scope yet again, the troubled look on her face hasn't once changed. "We wouldn't need long right?"

"Only a few seconds to get the key, then we can drive back in style!" He hooted as her eyes lowered to the ground, deep in though.

"If it's really worth it…lets do it." She finally said as Ellis grinned, now they were talking.

"I'll keep an eye on her; you do your…mechanic thing…" She instructed.

"Alrighty."

Although he did enjoy a little thrill every now and then he was smart enough to know the risk, if that Witch got too close or an hoard showed up they were done like Sunday dinners with his family.

There was very little dialog exchanged between them, just the two of them double checking on each other if they were sure they could pull this off and reassuring the other they could.

There was one or two infected that caught sight of them but nothing a swing from his bat and Rochelle's axe couldn't take care of without disturbing any other infected.

Eventually they reached where they desired to be, The Witch kept her little patten of pacing back and forth as she cried.

"Windows's open a crack, should be able to fit my arm in there, grab the keys then we're off." He said double checking that his shotgun was loaded in case the plan went to hell.

"Alright, if anything goes down I got your back." The producer stated. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, careful is my middle name."

"When you say don't worry that's when I worry the most."

Ellis patted Rochelle's back as he then walked closer to the car.

The Witch sobbed harder and harder as she paced back and forth onto the pavement if the lonely road, she seemed to be keeping a little pattern, she would wander to the car then to the front yard of a house that was clearly looted before and used as a base, then back to the car. He counted that it took her at least thirty seconds, that was cutting it close for time but it was enough…barely.

Ellis reached the car, he had thirty seconds to get the keys, get the car started (if it was working) and drive the hell back to Nick and Coach with Rochelle. He had to be fast, like those spies and assassins were in the movies he watched and the video games he play.

He reached his arm into the window, it was a tight and uncomfortable fit, but it fitted. He silently counted back from thirty in his head.

'Twenty four seconds.'

His sweaty palm grabbed ahold of the silver pair of keys. A smile spread across his face.

'Twenty seconds.'

Now all he had to do was pull his arm out and-

"Uh-oh." He pulled again, harder this time but no avail, he was stuck. "Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed in a loud whispered trying to yank his arm free.

'Seventeen seconds.'

He was okay, he had time left bit that's when he heard it, a cough.

'No, no, no!' He screamed in his head, his shotgun in his other hand, he would have a difficult time shooting a Smoker with just one free hand, but that was it hit him, the Smoker was nowhere near enough to snare him, he averted his eye sight at Rochelle.

'Fourteen seconds.'

"ROCHELLE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, seeing a cloud of green smoke. The woman looked a second too late, in the blink of an eye a long tongue wrapped itself around her, rendering her useless as it's tighten around her body.

'Eleven seconds.'

"E-Ellis!" She choked out. Ellis tugged again, trying to free himself.

"Son of a fuck!" He swore, his aim was risky since he only had one arm, and the Witch was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing second to him. He had nothing on him that would serve useful…unless. Gripping his shotgun tightly he harshly slammed the butt of the gun into the window.

'Seven seconds.'

The glass shattered loudly, some bits piecing his arm. He let out a loud cry of pain, not daring to let go of the keys he risked so much to get.

The pain was unbearable, bits of glass embedded in his arm, he felt like crying at the pain.

'Five seconds.'

"H-Help!" Screamed Rochelle in fear struggling against the Smoker's long tongue.

Without a second though and doing his best to not pay attention to the pain in his arm he aimed his shot gun.

'Three seconds.'

With a loud bang the bullet broke the tongue, Rochelle fell to the ground but caught herself on her knees rather then face flat. He sighed in relief until a growling noise interrupted his silent victory.

'Zero seconds.' He turned around to see himself standing face to face with the Witch, red eyes glaring daggers into his, a wrinkly face with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth hissing. He gulped, the pain in his arm unbearable he as tried to take arm again, his finger on the trigger as her claws slowly raised at him.

A bullet shot rang through the air, it wasn't his though…it was Rochelle's. The Witch staggered a bit with her footsteps, no it wasn't crowning her, it just stunned her. Adrenalin rushed though his veins, this must be what they call a "fight or flight" respond.

And boy did he want a fight.

Not caring about his arm he took aim at the Witch's extremely underfed and caving in stomach. One of the places you could crown them if not the head nor back.

She let out a shrill death cry as she fell to the ground. He panted and flinched, the sharp pain in his arm returning. Rochelle ran over to him.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I think." He rasped, biting into his cheeks to keep from cussing to the point he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Don't move!" She warned reaching into her backpack. "I don't want to mess this help."

The next few moments were spend by Rochelle pulling glass from his wounded arm as he tried to keep his screaming and cussing held back. Eventually his arm was disinfected m, seemingly glass free and wrapped up in fresh white bandages.

"That feel alright?" She asked as he nodded.

"Better than before." He repulsed then turned his head to the car. "Now onto the next order of business." As with his good arm unlocked the car doors.

"You want me to drive?" The pink shirt clad woman asked as Ellis shook his head.

"Nah, the one thing that's gonna make me feel better is the feeling of driving down the road again, then after that half a bottle if pain killers." He put turned the cars and the car engine hummed. "Alright now we're talking!" He cheered brushing bits of glass off if the driver's seat.

He sat down then his eyes widen, in the cup holder was a bottle of unopened beer. It was most likely warm but it was still beer. He managed to unscrew the cap, a trick Keith taught him to do whenever he had a cold one and no bottle opener on him. He took a long sip, yes warm beer wasn't the most tasty thing on the world but at least it still carried that beer taste.

"Ah!" He smacked his lips then offered Rochelle a sip who sat in the passenger seat. She politely declined, he shrugged and took one last sip before driving off.

Rochelle sighed, glancing downwards at her lap. "Ellis, I'm sorry I went off on you like that…"

He adjusted the car's rear mirror. "It's fine Ro, you already said sorry."

"No, it's no…we been together since the start of all this shit, we're friends, family basically…you were only worried about me…"

Ellis swallowed the saliva in his mouth, he wanted to be there for Rochelle, Nick, and Coach he wanted to be there for everyone no matter what, there were like Rochelle stated, basically family by now.

"What happened between you and Nick…you wanna talk bout it?" He suggested. "Vent a little bit?"

There was a long pause until Rochelle sighed yet again glancing out the window.

"It's just…I feel like Nick isn't there for me." She confessed.

"Didn't he save you from that charger a few days ago?" He asked.

"No Ellis, not like that…I feel like lately he's not there for me emotionally, I know this isn't a normal relationship with a whole zombie outbreak, and even without one a producer dating a conman is a really odd match.." she trailed off.

"We'll I think you two are a mighty fine match, you were the only one Nick liked right away." He explained.

"I know Ellis, but odd match or not he's not there for me when I need him..I know with his conman background he preferred a life with no strings attached-"

"Bullshit!" Cried Ellis. "I mean sure he can be an asshole, Dick, sallow, pretty negative, shady-"

"Is there a "but" coming in soon?" She laughed lightly.

"I'm almost done, and a need freak, but trust me, he really dies care bout you."

Ellis watched as she let those words sink in.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so."

A weak smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Ellis, I needed that…I'll try to talk to him when we get back…"

Ellis smiled back then returned to driving.

"Anything for a friend."

**Hoped you liked the second chapter, I wanted to try to portray Ellis as a more caring person (which he is) But I find some people portray him as having the brain power of a half cooked waffle and brushing the fact he's a mechanic (Which is a very useful skill in a zombie outbreak) aside, true he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he has a very positive outlook on life even in the most dire situations which is something we can all admire in Ellis.**


	3. A plan

Third chapter, I hope your all enjoying this. Please review, it really means a lot to me.

Nick took a drag of the cigarette, it's ashy taste filling his mouth. He blew a cloud of Grey smoke from his mouth, the suit clad man just stared up at the ceiling, his mind completely blank with nothing but what happened the fallowing night.

He stayed completely still, droplets of cold water falling down from the poorly fixed shower head. Nick's eyes were fixated on his girlfriend.

'Pregnant?' His mind echoed blankly. First he was very much enjoying a lustful night of sex with her...then Rochelle drops this bomb in him. 'Pregnant, Pregnant." His mind repeated as if he didn't know the meaning of that word. 'I got Rochelle pregnant.'

"We'll...?" The shivering woman asked looking at him with an uneasy look on her beautiful face. He felt like he almost forgot how to talk, or like there was a handful of sand clogging his vocal chords. He finally cleared his throat and manage to talk.

"Are you sure?" He asked, surprise he managed to keep his normal tone of voice, Nick almost half expected his voice to be high pitch as if someone gave him an iron boot to the balls.

"I sneaked a couple pregnancy tests out on the last run." She informed taking a deep breath as she then said. "They all said positive."

'Shit!' He mentally swore in his head, back in when times were normal and zombie-less he had a few scares with the women he had been with but in the end there were all just false alarms. But this situation was very much different, This was a zombie outbreak, Rochelle was one of the few woman he was strongly committed too since god knows when.

"I suspected for awhile now..." She confessed. " I was...you know late, then the vomiting... And we did kind if forget..." She explained referring to the ONE fucking time he forgot to wear protection. "It kind of all just added up." She finished. There was a long pause, Nick didn't know what to say to the impatiently waiting Rochelle.

His mind just couldn't let those words sink in, Rochelle was pregnant...

"Well?" She finally demanded brushing a wet lock of hair out if her face.

"Well what?" He replied more bluntly then intended, his mind just couldn't wrap itself around what was happening. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not grateful for his bluntness.

"What do you think?" He didn't know what to think, it was like he had this giant and heavy weight on his chest.

"About what?" He question, it was all Nick could think of to reply with.

"Are you going to help me raise it?" Rochelle questioned crossing her arms. Now this startled the conman, a kid, raising a little kid in a world like this, zombies everywhere, and not to mention he would have an asshole for a dad.

"Your keeping it?!" He asked before his mind could process what he was asking.

"Nick, even if I didn't I don't have a choice." She informed. "Do you see any up and running Planned parenthoods around here? Or know what kind of pill would induce a abortion?" She asked her hands on her hips. "I support a person's right to choose, and I'm choosing to keep..." her tone was uneasy, like she was unsure about her choice.

"Not like I have much of a choice..." She added.

"What do you mean?" Nick question. "You just said your choosing to keep it." The producer shook her head.

"Either I risk dying trying to induced a miscarriage or I risk dying in child birth, not really much of a choice." She informed sharply.

"Well have you though it through-" "Nick, I been thinking about it for the pass week, I know I am one hundred and ten percent sure with my choice." She reassured. "I just want to know where you stand."

Nick gulped, as a conman he was use to being put on the spot in dire situations, freezing up wasn't like him . Most of the time he could think of some witty comeback within sheer seconds, but now he couldn't think of shit to say to her. Taking care of a kid was hard enough, but throw in a world full of undead into the mix it was just meant to end in failure and frustration. Did he even like kids? He took on a baby sitting job once as a teen to earn some cash once, he hated it with a passion. It was not worth the ten bucks he earned that day.

"I..." He couldn't think of what to say.

"Yes?"

"I...I don't freaking know!" He snarled, not at Rochelle but to this his forsaken world, why of all things did this have to happen, and in a outbreak of zombies! Was this some sick form of karma for all the people he scrammed out of there money? For cheating on his ex-wife with strippers and women who worked the street at night? If so why didn't karma just kill him already? "You don't know?" Rochelle question frowning.

"You don't know if you want to be with me?"

"No!" Nick quickly replied. "It's not like, I swear to god Rochelle!"

"Nick, If you need time to think I get it, but I'm asking a straight forward question...if something happens to me CAN you take care if it?" she question. " crossing her arms. "I need to know that your mentally prepared to handle raising it if I'm gone-"

"No." Nick said bluntly . "Don't talk about that." He didn't want to think about losing her, not today not months from now not ever.

"I just telling it as it is, can you?!" She demanded. It was all too stressful to him, he been it right spots before that he managed to get out of, but that was different, this wasn't some guy he worked with that figured out he was being coned out of his cash, this was Rochelle, a woman he had been with since the start of this shitty hellhole, who saved his ass countless times, who was carrying his child. With this the stress got to him, it was like he was fighting off a thug, or taken a few if those shots the group would sometime find upon searching houses. He couldn't take it anymore. His fist made contact with the murky grey stone ways. Blood dripped down from his fist, a few small bits of gravel in the wound, his hand hurt like hell but it didn't matter, whatever the hell was wrong with him it was out if his system.

"Jesus, Nick!" Rochelle exclaimed in shock. "You know what, I'm done." She said putting her hands up in defeat. She gathered her clothes and stormed out of the bathroom.

He stared at the ceiling, smokey wisps from his cigarette filled the room. He found the smokey scent somewhat soothing since it was familiar smell. Nothing was familiar to him anymore other then his favourite brand of cheap cigarettes he found in a run. He sighed and tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. How long had he been like this? He barely got a wink of sleep the fallowing night...what time was it anyway? Must be morning.

'Morning...ah shit!' He had completely forgotten he was suppose to go car hunting with Ellis when morning rolled around. Ellis was an early bird unlike him, chances were he was waiting for him impatiently then was going to talk about his friend Keith until The conman's ears bled.

He grabbed for his pair of double pistols and a crowbar he discovered while searching the safe house and sprinted out of the room. Much to his surprise Ellis wasn't waiting at the metal door like a puppy awaiting its owner. All there was in the room was Coach sorting supplies such as food, ammo, health packs, guns and other items they found and collected.

"Hey Coach." He greeted. "You seen Ellis?" He asked figuring Ellis went outside to take a piss since the toilet in this safe house was revolting.

"Bout damn time you got up." Huffed Coach placing a candy bar aside for himself.

"I need my beauty sleep." Nick scoffed coolly. "But really, where is the little guy?"

"Well sleeping beauty, since you were still asleep Rochelle offered to go with him instead ." He stated. Nick's eyes widen to a massive extent.

'She left? In her condition?' He though worried. Did the Ellis and Coach know? No, that wasn't possible...Neither of them would EVER let out go out if they knew.

"How long were they gone?" He asked, trying to remain calm as usual when truth be told he was a worried mess of mixed emotions.

"And hour or two give it take." Coach replied causally with a shrug of his shoulder. He open his mouth to speak but froze when he heard the sound of a car rolling up. "Speak of the devil." The purple and yellow shirt clad man chuckled getting up from the filthy ground.

Nick glanced outside between the metal bars, a sleek looking high class car drive up, it has a busted window but from he could tell it looked to be in great shape. The black car parked on the gravel pathway and soon Ellis and Rochelle emerge from the car. He felt his pulse speed up a bit seeing Ellis's bloody bandage arm but relief flown through him when he saw Rochelle looked just fine, her pants looked a little scruffy bit she seemed fine.

"Guess who just scored one fine ass car!" The overalls wearing young man bragged as he strutted into the room.

"What happened to you guys?" Nick asked.

"Got a little banged up, had to smash a window, almost got my ass shredded by a Witch, but Ro saved my ass right after she got free from that Smoker." He explained then tapped his chin. "Reminds of the time me and Keith got a jump rope, a trampoline, a tractor and-"

"A Witch?!" Nick repeated loudly.

"We took care of it." Rochelle said bluntly.

'She still pissed at me?'

"And what's this with you getting snared by a Smoker?" He demanded.

"Nick, I'n fine." She reassured crossing her arms.

"Hey guys-" Ellis started but got his mouth covered by Coach.

"Ellis, lets step outside for a bit..." He said as he basically dragged the mechanic outside.

"We need to talk." Nick stated.

"Well, that's something we can agree on." Rochelle scoffed.

"I can't believe you would go outside, and in your condition!"

"I'm pregnant, not disable." She glared at him. "I endured worst during the past two months."

Nick's eyes widen, two months? "What do you mean two months?"

"If I did the math right...only time I recall that you forgot to wear a condom was in June...I only found out I was pregnant about a week ago. " she explained.

"Fuck..." He said breathlessly. Thinking back on all those times a Charger got ahold of her or any other infected they dealt with during the past summer months.

"I know." She spoke glancing at the floor then back at Nick. "Look, Nick...Whatever I said last night that set you off I'm sorry, But..." She trailed off now crossing her arms over her currently flat stomach. "I'm just scared..." She confessed.

"No, look I was kind if an asshole back there."

"Kind of?" Rochelle scoffed as Nick bitterly rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I was an asshole."

"As usual." "Don't push it." He warned. "I was out of line, and for that I'm sorry..." He grumbled. Saying sorry was something he would never get used too, it just wasn't his style, also it was a rule of a conman, you don't say sorry, you get the money then cut and run. Easy counting one, two, three. Rochelle sighed .

"Should we tell the others?"

"Whatever you want to do." She glanced out the metal door, Ellis and Coach were checking out the car she and the hat clad man has gotten.

"I...I want to tell them, just...not now." She spoke. The white suit wearing man nodded.

"Then it's settled." He turned to the door. "I'll let dumb and dumber know they can come back inside."

"Wait, Nick?" She called as he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"So, your agreeing to what I asked last night?" Nick glanced at the ground before answering.

"I'll figure something out."

"Yeah..." Rochelle said coldly. "Your "figure something out"." She scoffed.


	4. Discovery

**Fourth chapter, hope your enjoying this story so far.**

** Also anyone want to guess the gender of Rochelle and Nick's baby (If it manages to survive) I'm just wondering**.

The cold chills of the fading summer cause an outbreak of goosebumps to appear on Rochelle's dark skin. She clung onto the stiff and scratchy blankets they had acquired while out. She was cold no doubt about it, summer was leaving them and fall was coming. Rochelle used to like fall, the pretty colours of the leaves, great sweater weather, and it was the perfect season to indulge on a slice of pumpkin or apple pie.

'Pie...ugh...' She mentally groaned.

She had nothing to eat but tasteless can goods, and stale protein bars. She couldn't tell if it was just the lack of fresh food or just cravings, but one thing was for sure...she wanted to eat something fresh!

Exotic fruits like dragon fruit and passionfruit, or steamed vegetables- 'God damn it Ro, STOP!' She mentally scolded herself.

She needed to stop thinking about food, she was lucky if they found a can of over sweeten fruit...she sighed and open her brown eyes, staring at the ceiling, cracks in the ceiling. Her fingers nervously tapped against the side of the creaky bed. Did she dare to even get up?

She would have too at some point...might as well get it over with... She sighed and slowly got out of the bed. She wished Nick didn't have watch duty, despite things being rather iffy between them she longed for his body heat. The cold air seemed worst then usual, it worried her because after fall came winter, and winter would be the harshest season to deal with, snow, ice, and harsh wind... She was clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers and her pink concert T-shirt. The cotton fabric shirt started to cling to her stomach, on her guess she was a week or two into third month...

She place her hands on the swell of her abdomen, it was starting to get clear that she and Nick couldn't keep this from Ellis and Coach any longer, it made her feel guilty that she kept this from them. They known each other since all this shit started, both men were so kind and she loved them, they shared an fatherly and sisterly bound...They meant the world to her, she hated herself for having to get them mixed up in her personal business... She took the pink shirt off and pulled on oversize Midnight riders T-shirt Ellis gotten when they had to "perform" at the Midnight riders concert. It was the only real thing she could wear that would hide her abdomen which was starting to lightly curve out into a bump.

On the plus side Ellis would be over joyed to see her wearing the shirt, he got one for all of them. She sighed once again, this wasn't someone sneaking an extra can of food to themselves, oh no this would affect all of them...She could only hope for the best. She fixed her hair, tying it up in her usual style then left the dreary bedroom.

"Morning Ro." Coach greeted warmly.

"Morning." She greeted, her voice no longer raw and horse with the morning sickness going away.

"Nice shirt, remember when we went to Whispering Oaks?" Ellis mused happily. "Man, best time of my life, fought zombies while listening to Midnight riders, road the screaming oak...kind of and manage to get us a few concert shirts, good times, gooooood times." He said dreamily.

"Yeah, the Midnight Riders songs were pretty good." She confessed. She was a BIG music fan , she owned plenty of CD's and at least half of her electric bill was due to her radio blaring all kinds of music. Rock, pop, rap, blues and even country sometimes.

"Man if they survive we have got to go see them in concert!" He declared happily. "Front row seats, back stage passes and everything, Keith knows a guy!"

She let out a warm chuckle, Ellis was a bit of a dreamer...but that's what she liked about him. They all needed dreams from time to time.

"Sounds great, Where's Nick and Coach?"

"Both when outside to boil some water, you know for those packages of oatmeal they found bout a day ago." He informed. "Coach says we deserve at least one hot meal today."

"But isn't it a bit risky to go out there, just to boil water?"

"That's why he brought Nick with him." He explained. "Did Coach tell you yet?" Rochelle furrowed her brown in confusion.

"Tell me what?" "Today's the day we finally go and search for the military!" He announced. Rochelle eyes widen, leave? Has it been a month already? Of course it has, she her pregnancy was slowly started to show... A month just seemed to zoom by so quickly. She had to tell them, tomorrow...yes. Tomorrow she would tell Coach and Ellis. When Nick came back... As if one cue the scent of freshly made oatmeal filled her nose.

"Breakfast is served!" Coach declared carrying a large steamy pot, Nick trailing behind.

"Ain't no bacon, eggs, French toast, pancakes, hash browns but it's something."

"Smells pretty good." Ellis commented as Coach set the pot aside and scooped a large amount into a bowl and handed it to Ellis.

"Eat up young'un, we got a lo

ng journey ahead of us."

When Rochelle was finally served a small smile appeared on her face, it's been far too long since she ate a real meal for a change, although oatmeal wasn't what she has in mind it was a welcome changed. As soon as the moist oat texture met with her taste buds she felt like she could melt right where she was standing, never had oatmeal tasted so good in her life.

"We been planning this trip for a month...Gathering whatever we could find, your all great people, even you Nick." Coach spoke, giving them a little speech. It was something they could all look to, to keep them going. Nick playfully rolled his eyes on that little comment. Coach continued. "I don't know if I would had ever survived without you three, We disagree at times but we'll all family. Least that's how I see it, we all got each others backs, If I had to be in a zombie apocalypse with anyone, I'm glad it's with you guys."

Ellis raised his paper cup of water for a toast. "A toast, for family."

"For family." They all joined in raising there paper cups. Rochelle felt like breaking down right there and then, Coach was right...they were family, and family shouldn't keep secrets from each other...she promised herself she would tell them about the baby tomorrow but tomorrow felt so far away... "Hey Ro." She turned her attention to Nick.

"You can have the rest of mine...I'm not hungry." She frowned, although he seemed a bit distant to her Nick had been skimming her rations, only problem was it off of his share, they all lost weight (Well maybe not herself...really) and what they ate in one day was barely enough for one person let alone someone who was expecting, such as herself...but he needed to eat to.

"Nick, you don't have too."

"I'm not hun-" it was then his stomach growled, Rochelle raised an eye brow in amusement.

"You eat the rest, We got a long day ahead of us..." She glanced at Ellis and Coach who were both chatting away at the old memories they shared while together. She took a deep breath. "We don't have a lot of time left...I'm starting to show..."

"You want to tell them?"

"Either tomorrow or tonight...if we find a safe place to stay once we leave..." Nick face stayed neutral, all he did was nod slowly.

"Whatever you feel is best." She lower her gaze at the ground, even with the oversize shirt concealing the little round belly that had taken formed she still felt like...like it was so out in the open, hiding in plain sight from her two beloved friends.

"Just keep your strength up, you need food just as much as I do." She told Nick as he gave a slow nod and returned to eating.

With there stomachs full they started to load up the car with supplies. Cartons of gas, food, ammo, guns, weapons, blankets, pillows and what ever look useful that they had were piled into the car.

"Alright...lets move." Coach said as he started up the car and they drove off. The roads were oddly quiet, barely any infected, and if so they weren't paying attention to them. It was a bit if a relief but it was oddly troubling. Maybe it was just because if her pregnancy advancing, her body and mind been all over the place lately...besides less infected was a good thing. Maybe it meant the military had some kind of shot, or cure. Hell maybe her and Nick's baby would have a normal life with no zombies! And the infection will become a thing of the past.

"Anyone got any CDs?" Asked Ellis who was sitting up front in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, forgot my Midnight riders CDs back home." Coach told him as Ellis frown.

"Awww man...this is going to be a long road trip." He moaned.

"A road trip?" Scoffed Nick. "Is that what you call it? We're traveling down dangerous zombies filled roads, it's going to take months until we reach the military, IF their there, and we have a limited amount of supplies."

"Yeah it's a road trip." Ellis explained as Rochelle chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like the road trip from hell." Nick grumbled.

"Yeah, you pull over to take a leak and next thing you know you might get your dick bitten off my a that doesn't' apply to you Ro, you squat down when you-"

"Can we change the subject please?" Asked Coach.

"Well one time, me and my buddy Keith were dropping rabbit turds from a building-"

"Something that doesn't have to do with bodily functions." Nick interrupted.

"Okay, I got another one, This one time me and Keith bought some fire ants online and-"

"This is gonna be a long road trip." The white suit clad man groaned.

Hours passed by and no form of a decent shelter for the night appeared, they drove in shifts and stopped along the way for bathroom breaks and to prepare foods, the sun was setting, there legs and other joints felt stiff and a tad sore from being cramped into the car. Infected lessen, well alive ones anyway...there were bloody trails of dead infected on the streets, maybe the military was started to take action on the situation. Rochelle's eyes started to grow tired, despite being daytime she longed for a quick catnap.

"Pretty quiet don't you think?" Ellis commented after telling another story of Keith.

"Little too quiet." Nick added.

"It's just the nerves." Coach reassured . "We all been on our feet getting ready for this, once we find somewhere to stop and rest we're be okay."

'For now...' Rochelle though darkly.

"You alright back there Ro?" Asked Ellis."You been pretty quiet."

"Just a little tired." She confessed.

"Well why don't you just shut her eyes and get a good rest, you earned it." Coach said. She gave a nod and shut her eyes, allowing the tiredness to take over.

Rest was what she needed. After all god knows when she'll get another chance with a screaming baby. She quickly dozed off. What was it? An hour or two of rest until she awoke, startled by a thumping feeling spreading through the car.

"Fuck, fuck, Fuuuuuck!" Swore Coach.

"What's going-" she started to ass as a large chunk of the road flew by them, barely missing them. "Tank..." she said breathlessly in shock as a rage filled roar filled the road.

"Shit!" Nick cursed.

"What do we do?"

"Grab a gun and get the hell out of this car!" He ordered unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing a sub machine gun.

Rochelle was shocked, A Tank... Tanks were no doubt the most powerful and dangerous infect...like a zombie version of the Hulk. Her heart started racing wildly, Tanks had almost nearly killed them all, if not kill her she was bound to lose the little life within her.

"Rochelle!" Nick called snapping her out of her train of thoughts. "Tank attacking!"

"Sorry!" She quickly said grabbing a hunting rifle and got out of the car. There it was in the distance, roaring in rage as it swung in huge arms at cars, scenting them flying.

"Run and shoot!" Hollered Ellis.

In a instant an array of bullets were fired, they pierced the rough skin of the large I infected but it kept coming. It roared in rage throwing yet another large piece of the road. Thankfully it missed Ellis who the Tank was in hot pursuit of him. The large mass it thrown landed on the ground, breaking and shattering.

"Ellis, Look out!" Yelled Coach as before Ellis could take in what was happen a massive chuck if the once smooth road that was thrown and became broken came in contact with his head.

"Ellis!" Rochelle cried. Was he dead? She took a split second to look at him. No...just knocked out from the blunt force. But with that Tank hot on his trail he wouldn't last long. She pulled the trigger again time, it was almost like bullets were useless against the large infected. She had to think of something, ANYTHING to save her friend.

It was then she picked up on a chemical like scent. She blamed the pregnancy, she seemed to advance her sense of smell (It was a burden whenever she got a whiff of Boomer puke or decaying infected) She shifted her gaze to a car, no it wasn't theirs. It was bright yellow, a taxi maybe? But what really caught her her eye was the trail of gas leaking out. One of the faster ways to kill a Tank was to set fire to one. Then keep running away until it died. And gas plus a little heat equaled fire. Rochelle remembered she still had a lighter in her pocket. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a Silver lighter, Everyone had there own for personal uses or for cooking. With a swift flick a orange flame emitted from the lighter.

"Fire in the hole!" She yelled throwing the lighter with great force. In a instant as soon as the lighter made contact with the leaking gas.

What was once a seemingly calm area was now a blazing fire. Rochelle jumped back a bit startled, you would had think with the Molotov cocktails she handled before she would be used to this...but whenever a cocktail had to be thrown...it scared her. She bit into her cheeks feeling the burning sensation on her ankle.

"Fuck!" She swore loudly, another reason she hated fire.

_"If you play with fire you get burned."_

Her mom's voiced echoed in her mind, was should had stepped just a little more farther away. The pain was raw, burning and unbearable. Having her ankle burned was not part of the plan, but the Tank was on fire on away from Ellis... And now heading straight for her.

"ROCHELLE!" Screamed Nick in horror.

She took her first step to run but screamed as the burn sent nothing but unbearable pain, she fell, careful enough to catch herself before her stomach could make contact with the hard road.

The Tank roared in anger again, her plus race and the butterflies in her stomach were acting up at full speed ahead. She shut her eyes, her hands instinctively to her stomach.

_'No...please no...'_ she silently begged in her mind. Maybe putting up with her overbearing co-workers meant something to the karma gods because she not the sound of a Tank pounding her to her death, but instead the pleasant sound of a unforgettable death cry of a Tank. She slowly open her brown eyes. It seemed almost like dream, but there was the Tank, burn marks and bullet wounds piecing it's skin...it was dead.

"Rochelle!" Cried Nick running up to her to help her stand.

"I-I'm fine,just my ankle got burned."

"What about the-"

"The baby's fine!"

"Baby?"

_ 'Shit.'_ She mentally cursed seeing Coach helping up a very weaken looking Ellis. She gulped nervously.

"Shit..." She cursed out loud.

**End of chapter four, hope your all enjoying the story do far.**


	5. Survivors, friends, and family

Next chapter, hope your all enjoying this fic.

Awkward wasn't the right word for this moment. Maybe eerie would fit? Well whatever, Rochelle could roll with the word eerie to describe the current situation.

She, Nick and Ellis were piled back in the back seats of the car and Coach was up front. She wasn't sure how Ellis was feeling right now, but she was sure he must feel uneasy, Nick and herself too but it must be Coach who seemed the most pissed off.

He was upfront driving, his fingers tapping quickly and angrily on the steering wheel. She was too afraid to speak up, not because she was scared of Coach, she wasn't at all, but she feared the reaction and the sense if mistrust between then now...

Both Ellis and Nick were glancing out the w windows of the car, while Rochelle stuck in the middle of them tended to stare at her thighs, nervously drumming her fingers against them lightly. She was just waiting for someone to break the seemingly never ending silence and get the argument they were bound to have anyway over with.

Surprisingly it was Nick who finally spoke up.

"For fucks sake Coach, if your pissed off just fucking say it!" He spat as Coach stopped the car and briskly turned around facing the three. His face clearly full of anger from the lie they been hiding.

"Pissed off?" He repeated. "Pissed off? We been though hell and back together, all four of us, and you two keep something like this from me? Of course I'm pissed!" He yelled.

"I was going to tell you guys-" Rochelle started.

"Tell us when? AFTER all those times you went outside with all those infected out there?" The former physical education professor demanded.

"Hey, not like we tried to get pregnant." Nick scoffed boldly. Rochelle was barely able to resist the urge to glare at her boyfriend. Now was not the time for Nick to be acting like...well Nick.

Coach clearly didn't seem appreciate of Nick's little snarky personally. "It's not even just about that little secret you two kept from us!" He clenched his fist. "We're suppose to be a TEAM, not co-workers, not strangers, A TEAM, Family, friends, we don't keep no secrets like this from each other."

Rochelle felt her stomach churning, what Coach said was right, she should of knew better then to keep this pregnancy hidden from Coach and Ellis,like back when she was a teenager trying to keep a bad grade hidden from her parents.

"Don't you trust us?"

When Coach said those four littles words the young women felt like breaking down and crying, she trusted them, she trusted them with her life and she did many times in the past- when a Smoker snared her, when she startled a Witch, when she needed pain pills, when a Charger got her, when a Hunter pounced her and whatever the fire situation they were always there for her...no matter what. It took every last ounce of the little strength she has not to cry.

"I do..." She choked out. "I-I was just scared."

Coach shook his head. "We all are baby girl, we're all scared, being killed by a zombie, dying of hunger, losing each other- hell it would be easier to write a list of stuff we're not scared of." Coach glanced back at the front and then returned to driving.

"But we can't let fear consume us, not now, not back then, not ever. If we let fear consume us we lose everything we are, it's okay to be scared but bring scared and letting fear dictate who we are, are completely different things."

Whenever Coach gave them a speech or pep talk Rochelle felt like she changed a little. She blinked and glanced down at the little round bump that was her belly then right into the driver's mirror that was angled at her.

"I'm sorry..."

A ghostly smiled appeared on Coach's face as he adjusted the mirror so the group could see the smile he was bearing.

"We're here for you sweetheart, ain't no one gonna stab you in the back with this here group." His smile then turned into a deep frown. "But now you aren't allowed to go on runs, Gotta look out for your safety, it was a close call with that Tank and all ." He wasn't mad but he was stern and straight to the point.

She nodded in agreement, despite not loving the idea of staying safe in a shelter while Coach, Nick and Ellis risked their lives, but she didn't have a choice, it wasn't just her life she was risking when she came in contact with an infected.

"Right." She agreed.

"It's getting pretty late." Ellis commented as Rochelle finally noticed it wasn't daytime anymore, she had been to busy to noticed the time of day was drawing to night.

Coach pulled up in the driveway of small faded grey house. "Seems like a good place to spend the night, ain't a lot of houses- less people or in this case infected if that's the case, doors and widows seems in pretty good shape." Coach said and tossed Nick a pistol. "Me and you will see if it's as safe as it looks, clear the house of zombies if needed, Ro, Ellis you two stay put and keep an eye on the car." He instructed.

At first the former producer open her mouth to protest, she was pregnant and still could shoot a gun. But then she remembered the next time she was snared by a Smoker, or whatever infected she came across she might not be that lucky as she been in the past.

"Be right back Ro." Nick muttered fallowing Coach out of the car and into the house. Now it was just her and Ellis waiting in the back together.

Surprisingly he hasn't said a peep since him and Coach discovered hers and Nick's little secret...well it could be that and the fact he was just hit with a giant piece of the road and was still recovering. His face was covered in dark bruises and there was a rather unsightly lump on his head- he wasn't going to get any awards for being pretty but he was alive at least.

"Soooooo." She started twirling a loose strain of hair with her index finger. She wasn't used to Ellis being quiet, and as much as she loved peace every now and then, now was not one if those times she wanted a quiet Ellis.

"Congrats Ro." Ellis said turning away from the dirtied window to face him, his lips although dry and cracked managed to give her a cheerful smile. "On having a kid and all."

She smiled back. "Thanks Ellis."

"Gotta make sure I remember to tell Nick congrats too."

Now this was the Ellis she needed, a friendly, kind and warm hearted friend, basically everything Ellis was.

She let out a dry chuckle then her eyes soften with sadness. "Ellis, I'm sorry about not telling you-"

"Ro, it's fine . I mean yeah I'm a bit upset you never said a word but look at it this way." A wide and eager grin spread in his bruises face. "My two best friends are having a kid, can he call me Uncle Ellis? Coach could be the grandfather!"

It was then Rochelle let out a full hearted laugh, Ellis could always look on the bright side of things. His childish view in the world as it was right now was something she grown to envy and love about him. "We're see." She replied.

"Man, it's gonna be awesome, it's been too long since I seen a kid," Ellis explained. "Bunch of them where I lived, built them a treehouse in the woods one time, then this one time me and a few of them water ballooned their teachers, good times." He sighed clearly enjoying his memories.

It made sense kids would like Ellis, he was basically a child with a drinking permit.

"Mind if I?" His hand gestured to her stomach. She wasn't even trying to hide the little bump now, she was only three months along if you looked closed enough you could make out a small little curve.

"Go ahead." She replied as Ellis place his hand on her stomach. His eyes lit up gleefully as he felt the rounded curve.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed quietly. "It feels so freaking weird."

"I...sometimes feel something, kind of like a really light flutter, barely able to feel it but I I feel it." She explained.

"He's gonna be a great runner, I know it." Ellis commented. "Gonna have real long legs for running and always gets picked first for sports."

Rochelle smiled, it's been too long since she felt this calm and happy consternating the recent events.

"Glad you seem excited."

"So, how did Nick take the news?" The hat wearing man asked as Rochelle bit into her cheek. Normally she would say he was fine but that would be lying, he seemed distant...sure he looked out for her but it still felt like there was a gap between them, no matter how close they were.

"He's...still a little distant." She confessed honestly as Ellis slowly nodded, letting her answer sink in.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Ellis reassured her. "Once he sees that tiny bundle of joy you two made he'll be better than okay!"

"You really think so?" The producer asked arching a brow at the young man as he nodded.

"I know so, trust me Rochelle, we all care about each other." The mechanic said. It felt like one of Coach's speeches. "I mean, I would gladly take a bullet for you without a second though, we're family ain't nothing gonna change that!" He hooted.

"Damn right." She agreed full heartily.

"I think you should call the little guy Ellis the second, if your looking for name suggestions."

"No."

And that's it! Hope your liking this story do far. Please review and fave. It means a lot to me. Until next time later!


End file.
